fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Miklan
Miklan is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is the eldest son of the Margraviate of Gautier, and Sylvain's older brother. However, since he lacked a Crest, he was disinherited as heir in favor of Sylvain in Imperial Year 1177. Profile Born to House Gautier, Miklan was its eldest child and older brother to Sylvain. While he was destined to become head of the house, his dreams were dashed when it turned out that he was born without a Crest while Sylvain was the one to inherit it, becoming its eventual heir. Losing his birthright to the whims of fate that denied him a Crest, Miklan was resentful toward Sylvain, and attempted to kill him a variety of times while the latter was young, with one of those instances involved pushing Sylvain down a well and leaving him there. Eventually because of his murderous actions, he was disowned and exiled by the house. Spiteful to his former family, he soon became a leader of a bandit gang, pillaging villages and destroying them with sadistic glee while trying to claim power no matter the method. Academy Phase Still vengeful against his family, in the Imperial Year 1180, Miklan led his bandit gang to the House mansion where he stole the family heirloom, the Lance of Ruin. As fate would have it, the Officers Academy dispatched the students of Garreg Mach Monastery to reclaim the lance. His bandit force attempted to stop them from reclaiming the lance, but ultimately they push through and initially defeat him. Determined to keep the lance, he attempts to draw out the lance’s full power, but lacking a Crest, the lance goes haywire and malevolent energy surrounds Miklan, transforming him into a hideous monster which promptly attacks the students. After an arduous battle the beast is slain and dispelled, leaving behind only the body of Miklan and the Lance of Ruin. The students later reclaim the lance and returns it home, leaving the former noble’s body behind. Sylvain's Paralogue deals with the remaining gang, who stay united as they plunder villages because of their desperation, rather than the supposed skill Miklan was presumed to have as a leader. Personality Miklan is a vengeful and petty man, fueled by his disdain for his family who denued him a birthright when he lacked a crest while his younger brother did. He primarily blames Sylvain for the disinheritance, believing that he stole his birthright. He refuses to accept the fact he was disowned and exiled precisely because of his own murderous actions, and was a sadist who destroyed and pillaged for pleasure as Dimitri will attest. Despite this, Miklan has shown himself to be capable of leading his men, as Edelgard states that she was impressed by his capability to lead, and showed pity after his death. Though this is later casted into doubt in Sylvain's Paralogue, where it's noted desperation and Dimitri's uncle preferring being a skirt-chaser over ruling is the real cause of the bandit gang problem, and his gang stayed united for that reason after his death. In Game Boss Stats Tower of Black Winds (First Phase) |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Maddening= Tower of Black Winds (Second Phase) |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Maddening= Trivia *His personal coat of arms consists of the Crest of Gautier in the upper half, Lance of Ruin in the lower half, and a skull with mouth agape in the center. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Miklan Gautier.png Miklan Model.jpg|Miklan's battle model as an Armored Knight. miklan crit.jpg|Miklan's critical hit cut-in. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Enemies